The present invention relates to a state recognition tag that changes information to be transmitted from a tag main body and a tag fragment to a tag reader/writer by recognizing from which position among one or more separation positions located on the tag main body the tag fragment is separated.
At present, IC tags are expected to replace barcodes as a new technique and to be allocated to all articles in place of the barcodes in the future. Information recorded on a tag allocated to an article is considered to include a name, an ID, a price, and an expiration date of the article as well as product information on the article. Articles are not left always in constant states and some articles are separated or combined. In this case, information transmitted from each tag is desirably information suited for a present state of each article such as information on each part of an article when the article is separated into article parts or information on an integrated article when the article parts are combined.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-362613) discloses a technique using a capacitive coupling IC chip. As means for the technique, the capacitive coupling noncontact IC chip capable of transmitting and receiving information with an external apparatus is stacked over conductive layers, which is formed on a packaged base material, constituted as two antenna units independent to each other without any contact portions by cutting and separating the material.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-039758) discloses a technique using a resonant tag. As means for the technique, by providing a coil unit, a capacitor unit, or a break for cutting is formed between the coil unit and the capacitor unit, a frequency is changed to one in a preset frequency band or a resonant phenomenon can be prevented.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-60012) discloses the following technique. When a slip is cut and separated from an article transport slip attached to an article, a part of a conductive pattern is disconnected and electric characteristics changes. Then, a slip detecting unit transmits detection information to a control unit so as to stop using an ID code “54321”.
Patent Document 4 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-123046) discloses the following technique. A client card is configured to include a parent card and one or more child cards separably connected to one another. Noncontact IC tags are mounted on the parent card and the child cards, respectively and store therein the same recognition code.